De Ninjas y Super Heroes
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Crossover de Marvel y Naruto. El Hombre Araña, Deadpool, Wolverine deben unirse con Naruto para evitar una catastrofe.
1. Chapter 1

Hay más de un universo, muchos más que solo los que Naruto Uzumaki conoce y delante de él se presenta un habitante de uno de esos universos. Es un hombre con un extraño con un rarísimo uniforme rojo escarlata con un poco de azul y extraño globos oculares blanco de gran tamaño que supone funcionan como protección para los ojos.

- ¿Eh?

Habian sido enviados por Tsunade, él y su equipo, para investigar una extraña explosión que se había originado cerca del Valle del Fin. Lo único que encontraron fue un enorme cráter y a los 200 metros, a este tipo con el escudo de araña en su pecho, justo bajo un árbol, completamente inconciente.

- Aaaa… ¿Dónde estoy?

- この男は誰ですか？

Naruto se veía confundido, ese idioma era muy extraño y no era parecido a nada que haya escuchado antes en su vida, sabia que las aldeas tenían sus propios acentos, pero esto era completamente desconocido, como si fuera de otro mundo.

El hombre se puso de pie y le miro extrañado, minutos después, llegaron Sakura y Sai acompañadas de Kakashi. Todos observaban al personaje, era la ropa mas extraña que hayan visto en su vida, incluso se veía ridícula en comparación con sus trajes ninja. El hombre se sujeto la cabeza, se veía algo lastimado pero en buen estado, les miro de reojo y se rio en voz baja, apuntándoles y diciendo cosas extrañas.

- Jajaja, ¿estoy en la reunión anual de barrenderos de Nueva York?... –el hombre con el símbolo de la araña miro a Sai y volvió a reírse-… ¡Oh cielos, jaja! ¡Olvídenlo, esto tiene que ser una reunión de fans de Pop Japones!

- 誰か彼が何と言っているか理解しますか？- dijo Kakashi.

- Lo lamento chicos, no entiendo una palabra de lo que dicen, pero supongo que ha de ser "¡Hey Hombre Araña, tenemos un hotel de 5 estrellas y una deliciosa cena esperándote de regreso en casa! ¿Quiere unírtenos?"

- 彼の服はばかばかしいです- dijo Sakura.

- Oh y miren… la niña se tiño el pelo de rosa, cada dia que pasa me convenzo mas que los adolescentes no tienen suficientes neuronas

- 警告で受け入れましょう- dijo Sai.

- Muy bien, ¿Quién es el líder? ¿El barrendero?- apunto con su dedo indice a Naruto- ¿El tipo que trata de hacer cosplay de Daken?- apunto con su dedo a Sai- ¿La tomboy con cabello rosa? –apunto con su dedo a Sakura- ¿O el tipo que parece un espantapájaros?- apunto con su dedo a Kakashi.

- 私はそれが我々の服を馬鹿にしていると思います- dijo Sai con calma.

- あなたが最初に何を持っているかよく見てください！- grito Naruto enojado.

- Bueno esto no mejora, siguen hablando en el idioma de la Luna- dijo Spidey cruzando sus brazos.

- あなた！

De entre los árboles, bajo un chico con una espada fuera y Naruto lo pudo reconocer como ningún otro que Sasuke Uchiha, el ninja renegado de la Aldea de la Hoja. Se veía furioso y con una mirada asesina, su sharingan activado y su espada cargada de electricidad.

- Oh genial, este tipo otra vez

Naruto quiso decirle algo pero Sasuke le grito con mucha fuerza:

- 私は今あなたと話をすることを望みません！

Sasuke ataco a Spidey usando su Raikiri pero el arácnido solo lo evito sin menor problema, salto por encima de Sasuke levantando sus dos piernas y poniendo su mano en su cabeza y usándola como soporte para saltar por encima de él. Una vez que cayo a espaldas de Sasuke, le hiso una sancadilla con la pierna derecha, haciéndolo caer de frente, y estiro su pierna derecha para darle una patada directa al pecho, tan fuerte que lo mando a volar varias decenas de metros en el aire.

- ¡Lo siento, pero Bill Kaulitz necesita que le den una lección!

Spiderman ignora a los otros ninjas y salta de copa en copa, entre los arboles mas altos y al llegar a al más alto de todos los árboles, tomo impulso con esas poderosas piernas y golpeo a Sasuke justo en la cara. El golpe fue tan duro que rompió la nariz, le quebró tres dientes; dos ellos salieron volando y uno se incrusto en su labio; además de dejarle un ojo morado y cortarle con sus nudillos la piel que estaba sobre frente. Sasuke cayo justo en medio del bosque y se puso de pie, ese golpe fue poderoso, mas de lo que cualquier ninja que haya enfrentado pueda hacer en fuerza física, ni siquiera el Raikague.

- ¡Oh lo siento! ¿No están acostumbrado a esto en los conciertos de Blood in The Dance Floor? ¡Estaba seguro que era lo más rudo que se podía ofrecer a niñas de 13 años!

- 私をからかうのをやめてください！

Sasuke activa su Sharingan y trata de llevar la pelea a cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no puede seguirle el paso, el hombre es demasiado rápido, lo suficiente para que su Sharingan no pueda seguirle el paso y por alguna razon, cuando trata de atacar un punto ciego, el arácnido solo desvia el ataque con facilidad, como si un sexto sentido le estuviese diciendo de donde proviene el peligro. Sasuke trata de apuñalar un costado con su espada, pero Spidey cierra su puño y rompe la katana de un golpe, después empuja a Sasuke y lo manda a bolar contra un árbol con suficiente fuerza para que el árbol se parta al contacto con el cuerpo del Uchiha.

- それは十分です！

Sasuke abre sus ojos y realiza el Tsukuyomi sobre el Aracnido, dejandolo inconciente. Tomo un trozo de su espada del suelo y camino hacia Spidey, levanto su espada y con una sonrisa la bajo tan rápido como pudo… solo para que el pedazo de la espada saliera volando de su mano cuando algo extraño perforo su brazo derecho con el sonido de un trueno.

- Oh nononono, si hicieras eso, los lectores del fic se enfadarían porque mataste a Spidey demasiado rápido

Sasuke miro al nuevo intruso, se parece al hombre arácnido pero es mas grande y grueso, además de que su traje es rojo y negro y lleva consigo un extraño aparato en sus manos y espadas samurái plateades en su espalda.

- Mi nombre es Wade a propósito

- 障害

Sasuke realiza el Tsukuyomi nuevamente pero Wade simplemente mueve su cabeza a la derecha confundido y después se rie cuando por fin entiendio que estaba pasando.

- ¡Oh, estas intentado joder mi mente! ¡No te molestes, ni Chales Xavier puede hacerlo! ¡Y ahora que me doy cuenta, habla japonés!

Wade levanto su rifle y disparo contra la pierna izquierda de Sasuke, haciéndolo caer en el suelo de rodillas y gruñendo de dolor mientras la sangre formaba un charco en el suelo.

- Bueno, adiós...

Justo antes de que Wade disparara contra la cabeza de Sasuke, un hombre le hace una señal con la boca y al verlo caminar de cerca, el hombre llamado Wade bajo su arma para ver a otro sujeto con un extraño peinado, camisa blanca, jeans azules y una chaqueta de cuero café.

- Wade, basta

Deadpool baja su arma y mira a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

- Parece que no es tu día de suerte, Sasuke Kun. Vivirás para actuar como un imbécil hasta que Kishimoto decida hacer algo bueno contigo

- ¿Puedes hablar mi idioma?- pregunto Sasuke confundido.

- Logan y yo podemos hablarlo sin problemas, Spidey es el único que no sabe

- Tsk

- Oh, ese "Tsk" no me gusto

Wade golpeo la nuca e Sasuke con la culata de su rifle y lo dejo inconciente. Logan se cruzo de brazos y observo a Naruto y a los demás llegar al lugar.

- Por favor, no queremos problemas

- ¿En serio? ¿Wolverine no quiere problemas?- pregunto Wade estupefacto.

- Por lo general no me da asco cortar a todos en pedazos, pero vamos… - Logan mira a los demás-… estamos en tierras desconocidas y no sabemos adonde fueron Banner y Doom

- De acuerdo… -Wade sonríe- … ¡Vamos a presentarnos!

* * *

Bueno, este es mi ultimo fic. Con este me retiro oficialmente de la pagina.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué tenía tanto poder? Tobi no tenía explicación, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de metal, su armadura tenía un diseño metálico completamente ajeno a las culturas de este mundo y su capa verde ondeaba con una elegancia que siendo sincero, le daba envidia.

- Sal de ahí, sé que estas observándome y Doom odia que le observen

Rodeado por miles de Zetsus blancos muertos, el Dr. Doom se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia la oscuridad de un techo de roca natural. De entra las sombras, Tobi bajo para mirarle cara a cara, o mejor dicho, mascara a mascara.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Doom y no quiero espías, por lo que te pido que salgas tú también

Y una risa se escuchó en las sombras, Kabuto Yakushi salio igual que Tobi pero en lugar de precaucion, había una sonrisa divertida en un rostro repleto de confianza, inclusive estaba aplaudiéndole a Doom.

- Nunca antes había conocido a un hombre con una voz tan poderosa, inspira… Obediencia

No hubo respuesta de parte de Doom, este solo le miro como si se tratara de un insecto. Kabuto sonrió nuevamente y camino al lado de Obito.

- ¡Todo el ejercito de Zetsus! ¡Los mato a todos con sus propias manos! ¡No pensé que llegaría a ver el dia en que algo asi sucediera!

- Arruino mis planes momentáneamente, aun puedo cumplir con mis metas- dijo Tobi sin apartar su mirada de Doom.

- ¿Planes? A Doom no le importa los planes de alguien tan inferior a él

- ¿inferior? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Doom puede reconocer fuentes de energía relativamente altas a unos 25 metros de altura, concentradas en una estructura. Suficiente poder para destruir un país

- ¿Cómo…? –dijo Kabuto sonriéndole y cruzándose de brazos.

- Su tecnología es primitiva, para mí, ustedes no son nada más que pequeños salvajes sin valor alguno

- Asumiré que tu nombre es Doom, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Doom no respondió, simplemente le miro a los ojos y penetro su mente, era como si no hubiese nada que Tobi pudiese esconderle, como si esos ojos fuesen un dojutsu que inspirara respeto o algo más poderoso llamado "Miedo".

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Doom mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- En medio de la nada, teníamos nuestro ejército para una guerra inevitable, pero ahora todos están muertos- dijo Kabuto mostrando sus dientes de serpiente.

- ¿Iban a ir a la guerra con estas patéticas criaturas?

- Oh vaya, ¿crees que podrías hacerlo mejor?- Kabuto da un paso más cerca.

- Doom no cree, Doom sabe…- el buen Doctor movió un dedo y una pequeña luz azul se encendió en su punta-… y te recomiendo que no intentes nada estúpido. Doom no tolera a la estupidez en sus subordinados

- ¿Subordinado? –dijo Tobi dando un paso adelante para estar al lado de Kabuto.

- Puede que no sepa en donde estoy, pero este es un mundo nuevo para Doom. Tendré que hacer ciertos cambios, pero este mundo caerá, no lo pongas en duda

- ¿De qué diablos hablas?- dijo Tobi enfadado y sujetando su abanico.

- ¿Vas a conquistar el mundo? Jajaja, que cliche

- Doom traerá progreso, aun si para lograrlo tengo que matarlos a todos

Kabuto se transformó en serpiente y trato de morder a Doom, mientras que Tobi salto sobre el lomo de Kabuto y trato de golpear su cuello con su abanico. Los colmillos de Kabuto se mordieron el hombro de Doom pero se rompieron al contacto con la armadura de metal, en lo que respectaba al abanico, Doom solo tuvo que levantar su mano derecha, tomarlo y romperlo con la misma mano.

Tobi dejo ir su arma y salto para estar justo detrás de él, activo su Sharingan y trato de succionar a Doom hacia otra dimensión, pero el Doctor simplemente chasqueo sus dedos y el poder de su magia detuvo el efecto del Dojutsu al instante.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- La magia de este mundo es patética

Doom puso su mano en la cara de Tobi y presiono su cráneo con suficiente fuerza para hacer sangrar la piel que rodeaba los bordes de su máscara, cuando Tobi comenzó a gruñir de dolor, Doom le arranco la máscara de un poderos tirón.

- Mmm, tu rostro…

- … ¿Qué con él?- dijo Tobi cubriéndose con ambas manos.

Doom se cruzó de brazos y miro a Kabuto, el cual caminaba lentamente hacia atrás mientras tocaba sus adoloridos colmillos.

- Tuvo un accidente de niño- dijo Kabuto asustado.

Es difícil encontrar momentos como estos, momentos en los que Doom siente piedad por un enemigo, probablemente porque él sabe lo que es tener su rostro destrozado.

- Doom te ofrece su piedad

- Tsk, "piedad", no me importa lo que hagas conmigo, Madara regresara de un modo u otro. El ciclo de la vida y la muerte está por romperse

- ¿Vida? ¿Muerte? No son nada más que palabras. Mi Tiempo ha llegado y las estrellas son mi corona; comprende que he nacido para gobernar

- ¿Oh? ¿En serio? ¿No podrías ser más cliché?- dijo Kabuto caminando al lado de Tobi.

- Madara, supongo que es un hombre muerto, ¿o me equivoco?

- Es el hombre que traerá la auténtica paz- dijo Tobi sujetándose del brazo de Kabuto.

- ¿Paz? Ningún hombre, vivo o muerto, me comanda. Mi voluntad es absoluta

Doom camina entre los cadáveres de los Zetsus y pronuncia ciertas palabras celticas en voz baja, palabras que acceden a poderes oscuros y antiguos, poderes universales que saltan el espacio tiempo y se doblegan a la voluntad de Doom y que regresaban a unos pocos Zetsus a la vida. La mirada atónita de Kabuto solo era derrotada por la mirada llena de admiración de Tobi.

- Mi tiempo ha llegado, el Cielo me ha escogido y los Dioses son mis protectores

¿Cuántos hombres lo pusieron a prueba? ¿Cuántos dioses se metieron en su camino? Solo para qe al final les demostrara a todos que él tenía la razón. El Dios Pantera observo el futuro y vio como la Tierra ardía en todas y cada una de las líneas temporales… menos en una: El Mundo de Doom.

- Puesto a prueba en batalla, he guiado a mis hombres a la victoria. Sin alianzas, no he realizado ningún juramento, hare que se arrodillen ante mi

Los Zetsus le rodean y se arrodillan ante él. La luz del sol se filtra y cae sobre Doom, como un mensaje divino que se imprime en las mentes de todos aquellos que le observan.

- Escuchen mis órdenes y obedezcan, cuestiónenme y mueran. Mi palabra es la ley

- ¡T-Tu!

Tobi quiere decirle que está equivocado, que solo hay una forma para llegar a la Paz y es la suya, pero no puede hacerlo, tan siquiera pronunciar una palabra lo hace temblar de ansiedad.

- Que se diga mi nombre cuando vayan a rezar, que se mire a las estrellas y se observe la gloria de Doom, arrodíllate ante tu líder y recibe el premio de la abundancia. Yo soy el

* * *

Naruto no entiende porque deberían de llevar a gente tan extraña de regreso a la aldea. El rojo con las extrañas armas se hace llamar Deadpool y no ha parado de decir "¡Oh cielos! ¡Cómo me hace falta una chimichanga en estos momentos! ¿Están seguros que no hay un México por ahí afuera? Porque no me gusta el sushi" aunque nadie se ha molestado en explicarle ¡¿Que demonios es una chimichanga?! Logan es el más tranquilo y se mantiene fumando sus cigarros mientras avanzaban. El otro rojo con redes blancas es menos loco que Deadpool pero igual de molesto, desde que salieron no ha parado de decir chistes malos que solo sus compañeros entienden porque él no habla la lengua común.

- ¿De dónde demonios vienen?- dijo Naruto para si mismo.

- Oye… oye… ¡OYE!- Deadpool camina justo al lado de Naruto y trata de llamar su atención de una forma muy molesta.

- ¡¿Qué?!- le responde Naruto gritándole complemente furioso.

- ¿Cuándo vas a responderle a Hinata?

- ¡¿Q-QUE?!- volvió a gritar Naruto mientras se sonrojaba avergonzado.

- Vamos, ella es una chica muy linda, lo minimo que deberías hacer es actuar como un caballero y responderle con un "si" o un "no"

- ¡M-Metete en tus asuntos!

A lo lejos se veía a Sakura riéndose con su mano cubriendo su boca de forma elegante y educada, Kakashi sonreía y miraba a Logan con algo de interes, realmente eran diferentes, culturalmente estaban algo aparte, sus rasgos físicos eran distintos empezando por esos ojos redondos y ese exceso de pelo por todo su cuerpo, era como un enano peludo y musculoso.

- Bub, por favor, deja de mirarme, me pones nervioso

- ¿Bub? ¿Qué significa "Bub"?- pregunto Kakashi.

- Significa algo así como "hombre", "viejo" o "amigo"

- ¿Amigo? Me alegra ver que me consideras un amigo- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

- Eeeh no, no es lo que…

- Ya casi llegamos- dijo Sai apuntando con su dedo hacia el horizonte.

En efecto, la aldea estaba cerca y las cabezas de los Hokagues se podían ver en la montaña. Peter se había quedado atrás, no tenía sentido acompañar a gente que no entiendes, pero vaya que estaba disfrutando de arrastrar a Sasuke por el suelo en su red de telaraña. Más de una vez lo había encontrado tratando de cortarla con sus dientes solo para terminar con la cosa pegada en su boca.

- No eres tan rudo ahora, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no le respondió pero le miro enfadado, esto era humillante.

Kakashi se acercó a la entrada de la puerta y ofreció una explicación a los guardianes, después dio indicaciones a los demás de ir a dejar a Sasuke a algún calabozo de máxima seguridad, más tarde tendrían mucho de qué hablar, lo cual suena irónico, considerando que se habían rendido de regresar a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea a menos que fuera medio muerto.

Spidey no podía dejar de sentir las miradas de los aldeanos sobre él y Wade, pero a Wade esto le parecía divertido, a él lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo, como cuando comenzó a usar la mallas en Nueva York. Los Chunins se reían en voz baja, los Jounins los tildaban de payasos y por alguna razón, solo los genins creían que se veian geniales, pero claro, muy pocos niños piensan que un super héroe no es genial.

Al llegar a la Mansion del Hokague, los Jounins se dispusieron a revisar que no tuviesen armas… menos a Wade, él dejo muy en claro que tenía armas cuando le apunto a un Jounin en la cabeza con una 9MM, en sus propias palabras "Nadie iba a separarlo de sus amores, además de que estaba en Estados Unidos y que la Segunda Enmienda lo protegía", cosa que hiso que todos se pusieran confundidos; ¿Qué demonios es un Estados Unidos?

- Bub, solo déjalas aquí y recógelas después- dijo Logan rascando su cabeza.

- ¡Oh sí, claro, que buena idea! ¡Dejemos que gente que apenas sabe cómo usar una puta honda vigile un rifle de asalto, dos Uzis, una 9MM y un rifle francotirador! ¡Si no le vuelan la cabeza a alguien, te invito a una cerveza!

- Tiene un punto Logan

- Tsk, de acuerdo… -Logan mira a Kakashi- … Bub, asegúrate que alguien vigile a ese loco o toda tu aldea se va a quemar en cinco minutos

- Suena a que este "Deadpool" es peligroso… -Kakashi mira a Sai- … Sai, vigílalo

- Si señor

Wade sonrio detrás de su máscara y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombre izquierdo de Sai.

- ¿Por qué no me muestras esta linda aldea?

- ¿Vas a prenderle fuego?

- ¡Claro que no!... bueno, talves un poco

Conforme iban subiendo, encontraron diferentes retratos con los viejos Kagues, probablemente eran los héroes de la aldea o algo así, Peter tenía poca experiencia con las culturas guerreras y cuando entraba en contacto con alguna, siempre terminaba insultándola de alguna forma, hasta Electra quería cortarlo en pedazos por decir que no había eléctrico en un par de kunais.

Al llegar a la última habitación, Spidey se atraganto con su propia saliva al ver a una mujer rubia con los pechos más grandes que haya visto en su vida, tuvo que usar todo el poder de su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar de la risa en ese mismo momento. Logan lo noto y solo le miro a los ojos con una mirada inquisidora.

- Bub, No

- Oh Dios… no… debo… reirme…

- Bub, te lo advierto

Naruto miro a Spidey confundido y despues enfoco su mirada en lo que Spidey estaba mirando y fue entonces que lo entendió y no pudo hacer nada más que reírse un poco, cosa que hiso reir a Spidey aún más fuerte y por más extraño que se vea, los dos calleron al suelo riendo y tratando de ayudarse mutuamente para no caer al suelo. Sakura se enfadó, camino hacia Naruto y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, Spidey se detuvo y vio a la chica con una mirada retadora mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Vamos, inténtalo niña

Fue curioso, pero a pesar de que se supone que era algo comico, Sakura de hecho se veía sorprendida de que Spidey estuviese dispuesto a defenderse si llegaba a ponerle un dedo encima, de verdad eran culturas diferentes. Wolverine suspiro, miro a Spidey con una cara que decía "Te voy a dar tus nalgadas más tarde" y después dirigió su palabra a la Hokague, que veía todo divertido.

- Buenas tardes

- Oh, así que hablas nuestro idioma

- Tsunade Hime, encontramos a estos extraños cerca del punto donde se vio el surgimiento de chakra ya nos han advertido de que no saben nada de este mundo y se negaron a hablar en el bosque- Kakashi le dirige la palabra mientras extiende su mano para apuntar a Logan.

- Sin ofender, bub, pero podía oler más de un grupo en ese lugar. No te confundas, son buenos escondiéndose, pero no son los mejores espías que haya visto

- ¿Los estuvieron observando?- pregunto Tsunade.

- Probablemente espías de Akatsuki

- ¿Akatsuki?- Logan se rasca su cabeza y mira confundido a la mujer de grandes pechos.

- Un grupo terrorista, nada de qué preocuparse

- Mmm, claro que sí, siempre dicen eso

Logan puede decir que no quiere problemas, pero el tipo sabe buscarlos mejor que nadie, siendo un insolente aun cuando no quiere serlo, menos mal que este no es uno de esos momentos. Las palabras molestan un poco a Tsunade pero no es la primera vez que trata con gente que se comporta de esa manera.

- Solo vamos al punto, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿De qué aldea vienen? ¿Cuál era su misión?

- Mi nombre es Logan, el de las mallas es Peter y el lunático de afuera se llama Wade. No venimos de ninguna aldea, Peter aquí presente es estadounidense, Wade y yo somos canadienses. Y nuestra misión era detener al de hacer algo malo, como siempre

- ¿Dr. Doom? – Tsunade arquea una ceja confundida.

- Oh, Doom es peligroso, pero también teníamos que hacernos cargo de Hulk y ese tipo es un verdadero problema

- ¿Hulk?

- ¿No lo conocen?

- No, ¿es una amenaza?

- No tienen idea

* * *

En Medio de un desierto, un hombre delgado y semidesnudo caminaba confundido por el lugar. Su piel blanca estaba quemándose por el calor del sol y tenía sed, mucha sed, su boca estaba llenándose de arena y su saliva estaba pegajosa, sus labios se estaban rompiendo y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. ¿Cómo fue que Bruce Banner llego a este lugar? Lo último que recuerda fue ver a Doom sujetarlo a una máquina y de repente el portal se abrió, los Vengadores y los Xmen estaban involucrados, al parecer los mutantes eran un objetivo específico, pero ya no recordaba más.

- Necesito agua

Miro a su alrededor, nada más que arena.

- Estoy, empezando a… perder la paciencia

- Me alegro

De entre los cúmulos de arena, surgieron cada uno de los viejos Jinchurikis, cada uno con Rinnegans en sus ojos siendo comandados por Tobi, que observaba a Banner con sus brazos cruzados.

- Hmp, ¿asi que tu eres Banner? ¿Para qué te querrá el Doctor?

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡SOLO DEJENME… EN PAZ… MONTON DE…!

Tobi cerro sus puños, observo algo asustado como el pequeño y flaco hombre se transformaba en un gigantes verde esmeralda cuyo rugido era tan poderoso que hacía temblar la tierra misma.

- Mmm, de acuerdo, ayudare a Doom hasta que pueda encontrar una forma de usarlo para mis propios propósitos… - Tobi mira el suelo y ordena a sus jinchurikis atacar-… Aun que debo aceptar que su propia presencia es intimidante


End file.
